bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Muto
Muto (無人, "Nobody") is a Shikonjin, a peculiar hybrid, and an Adept of the Coven. Appearance Muto is a petite young adult person of no clear ethnicity, androgynous in appearance. They have got unusually pale skin, a heart-shaped face, and a perky nose. Moreover, they have got a small beauty mark on their left cheek, close to the corner of their thin colourless lips. Their straight jet black hair with prominent ash grey highlights is cut asymmetrically, trimmed very short on the left side while the rest is medium-length and loose, swept to the right, partially obscuring that part of the face. Well-groomed, Muto's eyebrows are soft-angled and fairly thin. Their slightly slanted eyes are of cerise colour. Normally, they wear an elegant onyx adorned with ghost white flower motifs, and a rose pink sash. In addition, they wear ordinary white and black-thonged . When they act on behalf of the Coven they wear a white rose to conceal their Hollow mask, which appears as a small curved horn that emerges from within their hair. Conversely, their combat uniform of dark purple colour resembles the executive attire of to a surprising extent. Form-fitting, it is composed of a backless and sleeveless , arm warmers, , , and . The uniform is designed to be light, as well as comfortable and unobtrusive during high-speed manoeuvres. Personality Sombre. That is perhaps the best term a perceptive person would use to describe Muto. In spite of their amiability, the air of regal elegance they project, their impeccably good manners, and placid, sweet disposition. Muto is a gentle person, always calm, soft-spoken. Considerate, willing to listen and discuss, to understand. Frequently pensive, to the point of being absent-minded. However, that thoughtfulness is contrasted with their unsettlingly piercing stare, so intense as if to gaze into the very mind and soul of whoever occupies Muto's attention. Maybe even past them, as they behold some far-reaching goal. For Muto is a proponent of peace... if not really a full-fledged pacifist. Virtually imperturbable both during a leisurely conversation, and in the midst of heated battle, they strive to render the Soul Society a true paradise – gently, swiftly, painlessly, if possible. For they are kind, tender, fragile like a flower, but at the same time steadfast, purposeful, and merciless. They strive to create a world of unity, free of prejudice and persecution, devoid of inequality and factional strife. In doing so they do not judge based on wealth or status; rather, they establish the worth of people based primarily on who they are as individuals, examine their views, their disposition, and how they act. Those who are warm-hearted, generous, benevolent, even if flawed, deserve to live in a world of tranquility. Conversely, those who are belligerent, selfish, malicious, even if influential, are deemed unworthy, and all they deserve is a swift death. Muto does not derive pleasure from violence, however, they are unyielding in their mission. So that they convince, recruit, but slaughter as well, painfully aware of the steep price to pay for a perfect world. Sombre. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *Muto was conceived as the potential candidate forwarded by the Coven. In addition, their creator is simply fond of hybrids, whatever the franchise. Rather than serve as a mere plot device, the creator intends to explore Muto as a full-fledged character who develops throughout the story. *Obviously, they were inspired by from , a light novel. *The name of Muto's Zanpakutō is a , a four-character idiom. Moreover, the name of its special ability is a , a word associated with a specific season – summer, in this particular case. *Muto's theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euzOkd2jnzU Blue Gender OST - Nothing]. The theme of their Bankai is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McjvF5MB_2I Godzilla: King of the Monsters OST - Ghidorah Theme]. Appearances ''Bleach Renascence *Harvest Moon'' *''Where Peace Lies'' Battles References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Master Swordsmen